


Coming Home

by Likea_boss9987



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likea_boss9987/pseuds/Likea_boss9987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you betray the one you love, what will it take to get them back? Wherein Draco makes a mistake and Harry struggles to forgive. HPDM. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Infidelity, Mpreg (both past and present), Worst cliched ending ever!

Harry and Draco Malfoy-Potter have been married for four years now. They had a son—the splitting image of Harry, from his dark messy locks to his sparkling green eyes—and Harry would like to believe that he has finally achieved his happily ever after.

How exactly had they ended up as a family?

The Wizarding World wants to know as well. Once the press had found out (Harry couldn't very well hide the baby bump forever), their five-page long headline story was printed in the Daily Prophet. What surprised Harry the most was not the fact that people finally knew he was dating Draco, but that the Daily Prophet actually put him in a good light for once.

They were pronounced the celebrity couple in the Wizarding World, their relationship hailed as the greatest love story of the century.  _Savior and Ex-Death eater overcome all odds and find happiness in each other._

Brilliant Headline? Yes.

Completely true? Not quite.

The way their relationship started was actually a bit anticlimactic considering their history.

 

 

**-HPDM-**

_Harry's life has not turned out the way everybody expected it to. Instead of joining the Auror Program, marrying his childhood sweetheart (Ginny is happily engaged to Blaise Zabini thank you very much) and having enough kids to rival the Weasleys, Harry Potter was 23, working as a Mediwizard and unattached. Did he also mention that he was gay? Yeah, that was an important thing to note._

_Life was definitely not going as planned and Harry didn't mind in the least._

_Oh some of the Ministry higher ups did protest; after all, they wanted their Golden boy under their thumb, under their watchful eyes. But no, Harry aspired for more. He certainly did not want to continue his life as a pawn for people to use as they see fit. No thank you._

_In addition to that, having a maniacal Dark Lord after your blood for the majority of your childhood really throws you off working as a Dark Wizard chaser. Merlin, that would definitely drive Harry off the deep end!_

_Thank heaven for Kingsley!_

_If not for his position as Minister and his unwavering support, Harry would have probably been swayed by the pressure and chucked into an undesirable job for the rest of his life. Or not. Harry might have been shipped off to the Janus Thickey Ward before the first year of training even ended._

_Working as a Mediwizard was a win-win solution. Harry got to sate his hero complex (which he still insists to his best friends that he_ does not  _have) without having to put himself in harm's way. But, unlike the Auror program, which was desperate and so allowed anybody who fought in the Final Battle and survived,_ St. Mungo's  _required N.E.W.Ts._

_Harry had gotten all the requirements—except Potions. Really, Harry couldn't put all the blame on the late Professor Snape. Without the Prince's book to provide assistance, he honestly was worthless at Potions. So, instead of receiving full Healer status, Harry was more than content with being a Mediwizard._

_And now all that was left to complete Harry's fairytale ending was his Prince Charming (No! Not Snape! Even though Harry was gay…just ew. No.)_

_Surprisingly, or not so, if you were to ask I-know-everything Hermione, Harry's Prince charming came in the form of one Draco Malfoy._

 

 

**-HPDM-**

_Draco was exonerated and he_  supposed  _he had Potter to thank for that._

_Shocking everybody, Potter had offered to defend Draco's actions during the war. His mother hadn't even needed to call in the life-debt owed! Needless to say, it was a real eye-opener for Draco._

_The day Harry Potter stood up to defend the Malfoy family, Draco realized how much Potter had changed. He was still a little on the short side and way too skinny for an 18-year-old but, when previously all Draco could see was a speccy git, now stood a confident young man. Oh goodness, the way he held himself! Draco wanted him._

_Life-changing day that was! It was the day Draco knew he had to make Harry his._

 

 

**-HPDM-**

_Draco chose a career of making Potions. A Potions Master Draco was. And a darn good one at that. His motivation? Well, he had plenty of them. Honouring Severus' memory, his fiery passion for the subject and—Draco hated to admit it—the main reason was a certain green-eyed Mediwizard._

_You see, as a popular Potion Master (people didn't care at this point that he was a former Death Eater—he was that great!), he mainly provided Potions sold in bulk to St. Mungo's, only taking the occasional side-project. Thanks to this, he got to see Harry almost daily!_

_He had planned this out very carefully. A surefire plan that will not fail!_

_First step: Make friends with him._

_That had been shockingly easy. Harry really was such a forgiving soul. Just an apology and Harry had been willing to start afresh._

_Stage 1—complete._

_The second step was to get to know him, all the way subtly sneaking his way into Harry's heart. This step took slightly longer than the first but with a little work, Harry was spilling out his secrets to Draco, trusting him, opening up to him._

_Draco felt eternally blessed to have gotten the privilege of seeing Harry as he actually was; a privilege that was only bestowed to his closest and dearest friends (The Weasel and the Know-it-all but Draco refrained from calling them that out loud)._

_Stage 2—A success!_

_This last step was the trickiest for it included two parts. He had to endear himself to Weasley and Granger (or Weasley now since she_ had  _married they youngest male Weasley) as well as propose a change in his relationship with Harry. Friendship was all fine and dandy but Draco strove for greater things! Plus, Draco didn't think he could be held accountable for his actions when he saw Harry, all delectable and available and_ innocent _, in his uniform. Goodness, didn't Harry see how appealing he was?_

 _Anyway, it turns out Harry_ did _return his feelings (finally!), and they were dating in no time at all._

_As for healing the old wounds between him and Harry's friends, it seemed he didn't need to worry. After he and Harry started dating, Granger and Weasley had taken the initiative to get to know Draco better. Not before long, they became Ron and Hermione in Draco's mind._

_Really, Draco should give them more credit sometimes though he would never say so when Harry asks._

_Step 3— Mission Accomplished!_

_So, Draco did have a knack for plotting after all! He thought he had lost his touch after all the years of trying to get Potter in trouble and failing miserably. Who knew his plans only worked when he had good intentions? Certainly not him or he would have started back in Hogwarts._

_Draco led this life, satisfied and happy, day after day. However, one day, he started to question it._

_What started Draco on this particular thought process was something that blasted redhead Ron said. Draco knew at the time that Ron was just taking over as Harry's 'father figure', warning Draco to never hurt Harry or he would be sorry. Draco had then confidently reassured him that he was_ never  _going to hurt Harry. He didn't want to. Now though, Draco was feeling terribly uncertain. He had gotten Harry but the doubt was there. Was he able to keep him?_

 _Would Harry one day realize that he was too good for him and walk away, leaving Draco with a broken heart? After all, no one had warned_ Harry _off hurting Draco. Not even his parents or best friends—who Harry got along splendidly with. Everyone seemed to think that in their relationship, Harry would never be the one to cause harm. Draco somewhat agreed with that notion, his Harry would never intentionally hurt anyone, but the fear was there._

_That fear would cause Draco a lot in the future._

 

 

**-HPDM-**

_Getting together with Draco was one of the best decisions in Harry's life._

_Draco was kind, sweet, funny, handsome…so different from the pale prat he once knew. And Harry loved him with all his heart._

_The first night they shared together was indescribable. Harry had been a virgin then—not enough time at Hogwarts to experiment like a normal teenager, what with the crazy madman on his tail, and not interested to find out after, focusing on his career—and Draco had to instruct him all the way. Harry had been extremely nervous, he heard the first time was always painful, but the adorable way Draco had asked sealed the deal._

" _Come home with me?" Draco asked, his head slightly tilted to the side, his expression hopeful._

_Harry couldn't say no to that, and had answered with a tentative smile and a shy nod._

_Another good decision made by Harry Potter._

_Draco was gentle, taking extra time, paying extra attention to Harry, prolonging the foreplay, making sure Harry was suitably stretched and lubed before entering. It had burned at first, Merlin, it_ hurt  _when Draco first penetrated him_.  _But, the sweet nothings whispered into his ear, and the soft, soothing touches on his skin, eased Harry through it all and soon, pleasure overwhelmed him and he was asking Draco to go '_ faster, harder _!'_

_After they were both sated, having climaxed and cleaned up, Draco spooned Harry, encircling him from behind, his chest to Harry's back._

_That was the first time they had said they loved each other._

' _Till this day, Harry still looked back at that perfect night with a dreamy smile on his face._

_That night had also resulted in something none of them expected. A baby._

_Harry didn't believe it at first. Men getting pregnant? Magic was great but not_ that  _great right?_

_Wrong. Harry always ended up wrong when it came to things like that._

_Harry had been apprehensive about telling Draco at first; after all he had never explicitly told Harry that he wanted to settle down with him. Harry had been afraid Draco would abandon him. His fears were unfounded however as Draco proposed to him without hesitation once he was told._

" _What?" Harry's eyes were wide as he stared at the ring box in Draco's hand._

" _I've wanted to ask you to marry me for awhile Harry. I just wanted to find the right time to ask. And now look, the perfect opportunity. So Harry James Potter, will you marry me?" Draco asked as he kneeled on their living room floor._

_Harry's eyes were watering (darn hormones!) as he cried out a loud "Yes, of course!" and bent down to wrap Draco in a choking embrace._

_Harry had resolved to put more faith in Draco after that; he loved Harry and would never leave or hurt him._

 

 

**-HPDM-**

_The only people who knew of their relationship before Harry got pregnant were their closest relations. Draco told Blaise and Pansy, as well as his parents (who were surprisingly supportive and accepting—especially once Harry carried the Malfoy heir), while Harry told Ron, Hermione as well as the Weasleys. It had taken awhile but, though they would probably never be close, the Malfoys and the Weasleys struck a truce._

_Harry had made peace with Draco's friends and Draco had made peace with Harry's._

_When Sirius James Malfoy-Potter was born, Harry thought that he was finally going to live happily ever after. After all, everything he could ever want he had._

_Harry should have known things would end up pear-shaped. Since when has Fate ever been kind to Harry Potter?_

 

 

**-HPDM-**

Harry was so happy! He was thrilled, ecstatic, elated and to top all that, excited! Why you might ask? He was pregnant again!

He and Draco had decided that Sirius needed another sibling and had been trying for months for another baby. Draco would constantly make fertile potions, force them down Harry's throat, and then proceed to fuck Harry into the bed.

Really, if Harry didn't know better, he would think this was just another excuse for Draco to get some.

This morning, Harry had taken one whiff of his breakfast (a delicious English breakfast which he seldom indulged) and ended up worshipping the toilet bowl. Recognizing this sign from his previous pregnancy (though that was four years ago and this symptom could very well be wishful thinking on his part), Harry had ran to the Maternal and Child Care Department to seek out Millicent Bulstrode. She had casted  _gravida confirmandum_ with delightful results! He was going to be a father (or mother, depending on how you look at it) again!

Harry had given Millicent a huge hug, which was sort of awkward since she was bigger than him by quite a bit, and had applied for an early leave so that he could pass on the great news.

Draco worked at home in his Potions lab, fulfilling orders while taking care of little Sirius and it was a convenient arrangement. Harry had gone on a maternity (or was it paternity?) leave after Sirius was born, nurturing him with his husband. However, Draco had noticed that Harry yearned to go back to St. Mungo's and had encouraged him to do so, saying that he was able to do what he wanted and so should Harry.

Now it looks like Harry would be spending more time at home again. Harry gave a little giggle. Things were perfect! He couldn't wait to see the look on Draco's face when Harry tells him.

Harry flooed home, as Apparating was detrimental to the baby's health, to find the living room empty and dark.

He squinted in the darkness and searched blindly for the light switch.

_Hm…Draco must be in his Potion lab then._

But his husband wasn't there.

Harry furrowed his brow in confusion.

_Okay then, he's probably with Sirius._

He stumbled over to the nursery, only to find a snoring Sirius but no Draco.

Suddenly, Harry heard a thump from upstairs.

 _Of course,_ Harry felt like smacking his forehead,  _he's having a nap. It must be tiring spending the whole day juggling Potions-making and baby-sitting._

Harry tiptoed up the stairs, not wanting to wake Draco up. He wanted this to be a surprise.

When he opened up their bedroom door,  _he_ was the one to receive the shock of his life.

There, on  _their_ bed, was his husband pounding another man into the mattress. The look on his face… Harry thought that he was the only one who could put that there.

The scene playing out before him, a horror movie if anything else, elicited a sharp gasp from Harry. Draco turned to see what made the sound, his face paling drastically when he realized it was his Harry. He froze, not knowing what to say, not knowing what could make this better.

Tears flooded down Harry's face and sadness threatened to overwhelm him.

 _Why?!_ Harry wanted to yell, _why would you do this? To me, to Sirius?_

But he couldn't get the words out; his heart was beating rapidly, though not as fast as the tears streaming down his face.

The brunet who his husband had been fucking, realizing the turn of events and not wanting to face the wrath of the  _Man-who-lived_ , quickly threw on his clothes and brushed past Harry, exiting the door and eventually, going by another slam heard from below, the house. Harry let him. What else could he do? Harry felt like there was a void within him; he was so  _numb._  He just stood there, standing shell-shock, his blank green eyes piercing Draco's grey ones.

What was one supposed to say to a cheating spouse?

After a pregnant pause when all they did was stare wordlessly at each other, Draco inched off the bed, his erection long since flagged, and stretched a hand out towards Harry.

Harry immediately flinched and backed away.

"H-Harry? Harry please—" Draco was interrupted by Harry, who had finally gotten his bearings.

"No. No! D-Don't touch me!" Harry cried out, his bloodshot eyes widening. He quickly casted a number of spells in succession, clothes flew out from their respective places and soon, Harry held a luggage in his hand.

The initial depression and shock was replaced by anger now. Fury, hot and vengeful, pulsed through Harry's veins.

"How could you?" Harry shouted, and  _damn it_  tears were falling again.

"Harry please, let me explain—" Draco tried again, but was once again interrupted.

"How long?" This time, Harry sounded defeated, the anger giving way to the numbness once again. It was still there, dimmed, not gone, keeping him from bolting out and never coming back. Harry  _needed_ to know.

"Harry please—"

"No! Answer my question! How. Long?" Harry repeated once again, trying but to no avail to keep the tears in. He didn't want to look any more pathetic in front of his bastard of a husband. Draco didn't deserve his shed tears.

"Since—since Sirius was two," Draco admitted, his eyes shining with regret. Harry ignored it. He needed to stay strong now.

Two years. Draco had been fucking other men on the side for  _two years._ And Harry hadn't realized.

He felt like a fool.

"Was that why you wanted me to return to the hospital? You wanted to continue fucking your boy toys in peace?!" Harry needed to escape; he couldn't stand being in Draco's presence any longer lest he did something he regretted.

"No! No, never!" Draco swiftly defended himself. "I—"

Harry shook his head hard, not wanting to listen anymore. He had heard enough of Draco's lies. "Stop. I don't want to hear anymore crap!" Harry said, aiming a glare at Draco, daring him to continue.

Draco swallowed loudly, not having seen that glare aimed at him for since Hogwarts. Harry took this chance to rush down to Sirius' room and scoops up the still sleeping child. Looking down at his young, innocent face, Harry wonders if he is doing the right thing, running away from this problem.

_I'm not running away. I just need time away to collect myself._

Draco was already down the stairs by the time Harry had packed Sirius' things, the luggage levitating behind Harry as he held Sirius, about to floo over to the Burrow.

"Harry! Just please—" But Draco was cut off once more by an agitated Harry.

"I don't want to hear it!" Harry took a deep breath before attempting to speak again. "I'm taking Sirius away until I make my decision."

"What decision?" Draco asked hesitantly, dread flooding him.

"Whether we're getting a divorce or not," Harry said, without sparing a second glance at Draco. Draco inhaled a sharp gasp of air. Harry gave a bitter smile as he tossed the powder. There was only one thing left to say.

"I'm pregnant," Harry said at last. And as a final tear fell to the ground, Harry shouted "The Burrow!" before disappearing into the green flames, taking their child(ren) with him.

 

 

**-HPDM-**

Draco was curled up in a tight ball, his legs tugged tightly to his chest, his head tucked between his thighs and he was bawling. He was crying his heart out and at the same time cursing his stupidity. Why had he started sleeping around? Harry was perfect, he was Draco's life and he had given Draco a child—no two now if what he said were true—but Draco had tossed it all away. And for what?

Draco knew the answers but only now did he realize how idiotic they sounded.

He had allowed his insecurity to consume him and here he was, no Harry, no child, no nothing, and he might have lost his true happiness forever.

 

 

**-HPDM-**

_It has been two years since Sirius was born and Harry had finally taken Draco's advice to continue doing what he loved—caring for and healing people._

_Draco didn't know how, but one day, Harry had befriended the star keeper of Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood. Draco knew that Wood liked Harry; he saw the affectionate glances the Quidditch player threw at his husband and he was afraid. The only time Draco recalled being this scared was back in the days of the Second Wizarding War, when the Dark Lord had threatened to torture and kill his parents if he did not succeed in the task of killing Dumbledore._

_He had been frightened at the thought of losing someone he loved._

_The tiny Malfoy voice at the back of his head that bore some striking resemblance to his father's voice had chided him for being so affected, so taken with Harry that he was helpless. Helpless if Harry loved another and fled. Harry held power over him and that miniscule part of him had minded a lot. Malfoy always, always held the upper hand._

_Old insecurities drowned Draco and soon, he had arrived at the worst decision of his life. He would prove that he could be happy without Harry. He would prove to himself that_ he  _held the upper hand in their relationship._

 _So he had hired rent boys once a week since he had come to this decision. Whenever Harry was busy at work, more likely than not, Draco was at home mindlessly fucking a random bloke. Draco had felt guilty, oh so guilty, for sullying their relationship by bringing people that_ weren't Harry  _to their bed. But the guilt fueled his worry. He cared for Harry too much; Harry held too much power over him._

_Thus, Draco continued this routine for two years, until the very day his dirty secret would prove to do the one thing he had tried to prevent. Harry left and took Draco's heart with him._

 

 

**-HPDM-**

Draco's reasoning was so stupid and nonsensical; he wished he had a time turner just so he could go back in time and club Past Draco on the head a few times.

After moping around for two days, Draco realized that he was never going to get Harry back like this. He had gotten Harry once before, why couldn't he ensnare him again?

This time it would be harder though, Draco had broken Harry's trust in him and it would be difficult to even get the slightest sliver of it back. But this fact didn't faze Draco. He finally realized that his love for Harry was never a weakness but his greatest redeeming factor. He was going to get him back no matter how many obstacles were placed in his way.

 

 

**-HPDM-**

_Celebrity couple on the verge of divorce? Speculations on why found below!_ The headlines on the  _Daily Prophet_  read. Harry sighed. No matter how hard he tried to keep his private affairs out of the press, a story would always appear and it would always hold a sliver of truth in it.

"Coffee, Harry?" Oliver asked, and Harry shook his head in reply, a soft smile on his face.

Harry really had to thank whichever higher being that had blessed him with Oliver Wood. Oliver was such a good friend, allowing Harry and Sirius to live at his place until Harry could sort out everything, as the Burrow, Harry realized was a little too packed already without Harry living there.

Oliver and his reunion really weren't on the best terms. During a particularly rough game with the Falmouth Falcons two years ago (goodness did the girls play dirty!), Oliver had arrived pretty banged up on one of Harry's hospital beds. After Harry had patched him up (didn't take too long, compliments to Draco's potions), they had fallen into a casual but strong friendship.

That's why, besides Oliver, Ron, Hermione and his surrogate family, no one else knew of Draco's betrayal. Harry visibly winced at the thought. Even now, after two month, Harry hadn't been able to get over the sting of this betrayal.

All of them had been furious; Ron and Oliver notably more angered than the rest, and they had offered to hex Draco to death for him. George was very descriptive when it came to the pranks that could be used to remove Draco's bullocks. Harry had declined politely, saying that this was between him and Draco and no one was to interfere.

Harry really couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that his loving husband had been cheating on him for two whole years. He didn't understand. He had thought their marriage was going wonderfully; the sex was amazing (or at least it was to him, it seemed Draco didn't find it to be satisfying), they had a beautiful child and another one on the way. Harry patted the slight bump fondly.

Harry had been pondering over the idea of forgiving Draco and foregoing any separation. However, Draco had so far only sent one measly letter to him, one which Harry hadn't bothered to read before incinerating it.

Two months and one letter. It seemed that Draco wasn't even trying to gain Harry's forgiveness and Harry hated to admit that it was affecting him more deeply than it should. It was evident that Draco didn't love Harry anymore, which was probably the reason he had cheated. He had grown tired of Harry; that was the only explanation.

The dark-haired pregnant wizard wanted to stop loving Draco as well, wanted to start hating Draco with every fibre of his being but he couldn't muster up the ancient hatred he'd once felt. Despite everything Draco had done, Harry couldn't stop having feelings for that stupid git. Gosh, Harry felt so pathetic. His adulterous spouse had moved on but here he was still pining away. Perhaps his unexplainable love for the blond was the only thing keeping Harry from turning the entire Wizarding World against him like Ron had suggested? Harry didn't know.

But the bottom line was that he was still irrationally in love with a cheating bastard.

Of course, Harry would always try to justify his reasons for wanting to forgive the blond. His son and unborn daughter were definitely factors to be considered. Harry's heart had almost broken when Sirius had woken up the day after the Incident (as Harry proclaimed it) and asked him where his Papa was. His son's face, so like his own, reminded Harry of a child long ago who lived without his family. Harry did not want his fate to befall his children, did not want to raise them in a broken family lest they ended up scarred like him.

But the harsh reality remained. Did Draco want to remain as a family as well?

Harry feared the answer to that question was a big, fat, crushing no.

 

 

**-HPDM-**

Draco was at his wit's end. Nothing seemed to be working! Draco had sent apology letters explaining Draco's denial, desperate pleas for forgiveness, Harry's favourite flowers (Lilies), Harry's favourite chocolates, an album full of their most cherished memories together etc. but he hadn't received a single reply.

Once, he had even tried to brave the Burrow to find Harry, but instead of finding Harry, he had been ambushed by a bunch of redheads and hexed seven different ways. If that wasn't enough, they refused to tell him where Harry and Sirius were currently residing. He had tried threatening—playing the child custody card for all it was worth—but that had only resulted in a severe butt-whooping and a warning of "Leave Harry alone!"

Blaise and Pansy had found out about his current predicament (Blaise through his Weaslette wife and Pansy through Blaise) and they had practically knocked down his door while trying to get to him.

After loads and loads of lectures and "what-were-you-thinking-Draco"s, Pansy had allowed Draco to sob on her shoulder whilst Blaise stood at the side, gently reassuring Draco that they would help him get Harry back. They didn't fully agree with his explanation for his infidelity but since they were pureblood born and raised, they were the best people to at least comprehend it. Having someone hold power over you was hard to swallow in Pureblood circles after all, though it should never apply to family.

At least Draco had some allies in this.

His parents still didn't know of these events for they had left a few months prior for an Around-the-world tour. They wouldn't be back until Christmas, which was only one or two months away now, and Draco could only hope that he would have gotten Harry back by then.

 

 

**-HPDM-**

It has been 8 months since Harry left and Draco was slowly losing all hope of getting him back. Harry had continued ignoring Draco's letters and gifts and Draco was running out of ideas. Christmas was a day away and this year, Draco feared that he would be spending it alone.

Even so, Draco ventured out to Diagon Alley to get presents for Sirius and Harry, so that he could at least fool himself that he still had his loving family. Oh, and a present for the unborn baby as well. Harry should be due any day now. Draco's heart ached at the thought of not getting to see his or her birth.

_I failed you. I'm so sorry. I failed all of you—_

Draco was yanked out of his self-loathing mantra when he saw  _him._

Draco's eyes widened comically at the sight before him.

_No no no no no no…_

The words resounded in Draco's head, like a broken radio playing over and over.

There, walking down Diagon Alley like a happy family, was Harry, belly rounded with  _his_ child, Wood, and Sirius. Wood had one arm slung over Harry's shoulder, his hand resting possessively on Harry's protruding belly, while the other hand clasping on to a bouncing Sirius'. Wood was acting as if  _he bloody belonged there_ , smiling and laughing with Harry.

Something in Draco snapped at that moment. That was supposed to be  _him_ standing there, next to  _his_ Harry, with  _his_ children. Not Wood.

His blood was boiling and Draco could feel the blood rushing to his ears. The next moments were a blur.

A punch.

A disgusting cracking sound.

Harry and Sirius' yelling.

Pain flaring up his arm.

When everything started going back to normal, Draco's ears finally registered Harry shouting something at him.

 

 

**-HPDM-**

"What the hell Draco? Why would you do that? Oliver, are you okay?" Harry felt hysterical, having to concentrate on three people at once; helping Oliver to get off the ice-cold street, trying to calm Sirius—who was full out crying—down, and figuring out why on earth Draco, whom Harry knew didn't give a fig about him, would do such a horrible thing, and in public too.

Everyone was gathering around them, not wanting to miss out on some holiday drama.

Harry felt sick all of a sudden. His innards hurt like crazy, like something was trying to mush his insides. Harry had been feeling this for awhile now, but it was never  _this_ painful.

His fuzzy mind could faintly register the white snow below him turn a deep red and people trying to communicate with him before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and everything turned black.

 

 

**-HPDM-**

Draco was going out of his mind with worry. It had been complete chaos once Harry had fainted. Once Draco's mind realized that  _Oh my goodness Harry's giving birth,_  he had lifted Harry up carefully, while Wood carried Sirius who was wailing at the slack form of his Dada, and had brought Harry to the closest Floo.

The moment Harry arrived at St. Mungo's; he was immediately swept away into a surgery room where an emergency C-section was performed.

Harry had given birth to a healthy baby girl with the signature Malfoy platinum hair and Harry's green eyes. She was beautiful. The perfect mix of them both.

She was born at exactly 12p.m., on the 25th December.

However, Harry was still unconscious and Draco needed him awake to name their child. Draco needed Harry, period.

So, there Draco sat at Harry's bedside, one arm cradling their newborn daughter, the other one grasping on to one of Harry's own unmoving hands. It had been hard gaining entrance to this room, with the Weasleys protesting loudly that he shouldn't be allowed anywhere near Harry or his baby. Thank Merlin; he and Harry were still legally married.

"Wake up Harry. Please wake up," Draco kept saying, wanting to see Harry's vibrant green eyes on him, even if they were filled with hatred.

Suddenly, Harry's eyelids flickered open and Draco was staring into the lovely eyes of his husband.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked alarmed. "I thought you didn't care about us anymore." At this, Harry looked down at his belly, only to realize that instead of a bump, all that could be found was a large expanse of smooth pale skin.

"Wha—?" Harry looked up to see the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen nestled in Draco's hands.

Harry reached out a tentative hand to stroke the soft hair upon the little girl's head. "Is—is she ours?"

"Yes," Draco said proudly, partly awestruck that they had managed to create such a wonderful little miracle.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked when he noticed his son was nowhere to be seen.

"He's with—Wood and the Weasleys," Harry hadn't missed the way Draco stammered at Oliver's and arched his eyebrow.

"Okay…" Harry wanted to ask where Draco has been, why he hadn't even bothered to send any more letters after the first, but did not know how to start.

Thankfully, Draco beat him to the punch. "Why have you been ignoring my letters and gifts? I told you I was sorry, I gave you my stupid reasons, I even tried to find you! Why couldn't you at least send a reply?"

Draco looked vulnerable, more vulnerable than Harry has ever seen and Harry couldn't help the adoration building in his chest. But wait, what? Harry furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What are you talking about? I only ever received one letter from you. You didn't send me anymore after that one. Blaise told me your reasons but besides that…nothing. I thought you didn't care anymore," Harry said quietly, pink tinging his pale cheeks and his eyes shone brighter with unshed tears.

"But I sent you so many! How could you not have received even one? And Harry…I'll always care about you. I love you. I'm so sorry that I—that I cheated on you for so long. I should've known you would never leave me for Wood, I should have never felt so insecure. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Draco pleaded.

"Okay. I-I think I can accept your apology. But Draco, I won't be able to trust you for a long time…" Harry's eyes darted away from Draco, and he didn't continue.

Draco nodded, his expression completely serious, though underlying his voice was happiness that was trying to break lose, "I understand. I'll do anything to earn back your trust."

Harry hummed in agreement and shifted his body into a sitting position, stretching out his hands, silently asking for their child.

Draco complied, lowering her into Harry's arms.

"What did you name her?" Harry inquires softly, mesmerized by the sleeping little angel in his arms.

"I haven't named her. I was waiting for you to name her."

"Oh. Is Lily Narcissa Malfoy-Potter okay?"

"It's perfect," Draco breathed as he heard the name, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Harry gave Draco a breathtaking smile and Draco felt hope blossoming in his chest for the first time in months.

There were still so many things that remained unresolved. The rift between Harry's loved ones and Draco, who exactly had prevented Harry from receiving the letters, the entire Wizarding World.

In spite of all that, Draco couldn't care less. The bundle in Harry's arms—little Lily, Sirius' new baby sister—signified a new beginning.

And Draco was going to cherish it and learn from his mistakes.

"Come home with me Harry?"

Harry recognized the significance of this phrase and with a far away look in his eyes, he gave a tiny nod.

 

 

**The end.**


End file.
